In the Ed
by DannyjamesJannydames
Summary: Zombies. He had read about them, heard about them, watched movies and shows about them, but Ed didn't think they'd become real. (The kids are slightly older in this, and Ed is also a little smarter.)


**Hello! This is my first Ed, Edd, N Eddy fanfic, and I have almost no clue where this story is going to go. It's just an idea that popped into my head, really. I hope you like it!**

 **Chapter length:** **1,232 words.**

 **Warnings: Blood, and very, very light swearing (If you could call it that).**

 **Summary: Zombies. He had read about them, heard about them, watched movies and shows about them, but Ed didn't think they'd become real.**

 **The Kids ages:** **Jimmy is 11,** **Sarah is 12, Edd is 14, Ed is 15, Eddy is 15, Johnny is 15, Kevin is 16, Nazz is 16, The Kankers are 16, and Rolf is 17.**

* * *

Chapter 1, _In the End._

* * *

Ed sat happily on his bed, reading one of his comic books. It was titled, 'How The Zombies Nearly Took Over The World.'

Ed's eyes widened as one of the zombies attacked his favorite character, Vince. The zombie tackled Vince, and they struggled on the ground for the upperhand. The zombie got it, and started strangling Vince.

"No!" Ed said, not liking this.

The next page showed Vince's son holding a pistol. He raised it, and shot the zombie.

"Yay!" Ed said, smiling.

Suddenly, he heard knocking. He looked at his window from habit, and was surprised his friends were there when he saw them. They usually called first. He smiled, and opened the window for them.

He stared in shock at what they each held.

They both had kitchen knives clutched tightly in their hands, and Edd was trembling slightly.

"W-why do you have knives?!" Ed asked, fear etched onto his face. "If Sarah or my parents come home, and they see you with them, I'll be grounded, and you both might be punished, too!"

"Ed, calm down... Let us explain." Edd said, trying to calm him. "Look, something bad is happening, and we needed these to protect ourselves. Trust me, I don't like it either, but Eddy convinced me."

"Double Dee, what's going on? What could be that bad?" Ed asked, scared and confused.

"Ed,it'd be easier for you to just turn on the TV. The warnings have taken it over." Eddy explained.

"No, no! Just tell me, I can't keep waiting!" Ed said.

Edd sighed, and said, "Ed, you know what a zombie is, right?"

"Yeah, of course!" Ed said. Why'd he even ask him that? Of course he knew!

"They're real."

Zombies. He had read about them, heard about them, watched movies and shows about them, but Ed didn't think they'd become real.

"What!?" Ed asked, staring at his friends in shock. They brought knives over to his house, nearly got him in trouble, and they did it for a prank?! "They aren't real. I'm not _THAT_ stupid."

Eddy frowned, and said, "This is why you should of watched TV instead. Then you'd believe us..." he sighed, "Dangit, Sockhead! You said he'd believe us if he watched the TV, and you went and blew it!"

"Ed, please, listen to us! The TV can prove they are!" Edd said.

"On one condition." Ed said, smirking.

"What is it?" Edd asked.

"You give me the next jawbreaker we find or buy."

"WHAT?! No!" Eddy instantly said, and Ed smiled. If it was this important, Eddy or Edd would say ye-

"Okay, fine! You can have mine then." Edd said.

Ed stared at Edd in shock. He decided maybe he was tricking him. They weren't real! Why were they still lying?

Ed sighed. A deals a deal.

* * *

Ed stared at the TV in front of him. The news reporter said, "Please, remain indoors! If you are not in your house, or are in a car, I beg you to stay there and do not try to go home. Just stay put, we have rescue workers on their ways to the cities, and-"

Ed turned the TV off. He saw enough.

Ed knew they needed weapons. He knew they needed food. He knew they needed water.

But he knew that he needed to protect Sarah and his best friends above everything else. So, when he realized Sarah went to Jimmy's to play today, he wasn't thrilled.

In fact, he was terrified.

So, while they were walking over, and they were clutching their kitchen knives protectively, hoping that it wasn't that bad here yet, Ed was worried about Sarah. When they got there, they knocked and knocked, rang the doorbell once, but no one came.

Until Sarah looked through a window, saw them, and let them in.

"What's going on? Why are people eating each other?!" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, baby sister! But we'll protect you!" Ed said.

 _ **BAM!**_

A gunshot rang out, and the kids looked towards the front door. "That was... Nearby..." Ed said, scared. "That was too close nearby... Had to be in the Cul-De-Sac..."

 _Thump..._

"What was that?" Eddy asked, slightly unerved.

"I think it was something hitting, or maybe lightly punching something," Edd said. "Maybe someone knocked on the door? Or... Or a zombie."

 _Thump..._

"No, that's not coming from the door..." Edd said. "That's... From something else."

"Sarah, I'm scared!" Jimmy said. "I don't wanna be eaten!"

Sarah looked at Jimmy. "I'm scared too, but we need to be brave, alright?" She asked.

"Okay..." He said, slowly nodding.

 _Thump..._

Everyone looked to the window nearest Ed. The curtains were covering it.

"I... Ed, I'd suggest you move from the window." Edd said.

"O-okay..." Ed said, walking away from the window.

"Dangit, let us in!" A muffled voice said.

Ed opened the curtains, and saw Johnny with Rolf. He opened the window, and they climbed in.

"Why didn't you let us in sooner?" Johnny asked.

"We thought you were a zombie!" Ed said. Rolf and Johnny nodded, understanding now.

"These monstrosities are not a match for the Son of a Shepard and his pitchfork!" Rolf said, holding a pitchfork.

"Have you ran into any?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, but Rolf was able to hold them off. He's pretty good with the the pitchfork." Johnny said. "Kinda weird how good he is, actually."

"The Son of a Shepard always learns the great art of pitchfork boxing!" Rolf said. "The only difference is that they don't fight back and I hit them in the head."

"Cool!" Ed said. "Could you show me?"

"Maybe another time, Eddboy! We must get to my farm!" Rolf said. "The others are already there, in fact Kevin is waiting to drive us to a safe point called 'Haven' deep in the city! We must make haste!"

"Shovelchin? Ugh, I hate him!" Eddy said, frowning.

"Eddy, we have to go! I know you don't get along with him, but it's for our own good, man." Johnny said.

"Eddy, he has a good point." Edd said. "This is our best chance."

"Yeah, Eddy! We'll be able to be safe!" Ed said.

"Alright, fine... But I'm staying in the bed of the truck so I don't hear him yammering on about stupid crap." Eddy said.

Slowly but surely, they all got out of the house. But there was something different.

A man stood in the middle of the Cul-De-Sac.

"Is... I-is that a-a z-zombie?" Jimmy asked, terrified.

"Maybe. We should make sure first, though, so we don't hurt some random guy, y'know?" Johnny said, walking forwards slightly. "H-hey, mister! Who are you?"

The man turned around slowly, but when his face was in view, everyone gasped.

Half of his face was torn off with blood leaking out and dripping onto the pavement.

The man growled, and started limping towards them, arms outstretched.

"Stay back, you monstrosity!" Rolf yelled, running towards it with his pitchfork behind his back. He kicked it in the knee, knocking it over. Before it could react, Rolf raised the pitchfork, and brought it down on the mans head, with blood spurting out and onto his pants legs.

"W-woah..." Jimmy said in amazement. "He's.. He's amazing!"

"He is pretty good at that, huh?" Johnny said, smiling slightly. "Hey, Rolf?"

"Yes, Johnny?" Rolf asked, still standing over the corspe.

"You really need to teach us that."

Rolf smiled widely, and said, "With pleasure! But really, we must be on the move! Some of the others have been waiting for half an hour, you know."

"Yeah, I know..." The rest of the kids walked over, and Ed stared at the body.

It... It really was dead before he did that... Right?

* * *

 **So, what did you think? I hope it was good! I'm sorry if anyone was out of character, I haven't seen the show in years, so I don't remember them much. And this was heavily edited, so if it doesn't make sense in some parts, it may be that. Remember to read and review!**


End file.
